oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari D. Jenova
Ikari is The Fey Queen of Chessur and a Character in Oustomia History Prologue: A Jewel Trapped in Gold Ikari was once a normal child, conceived of the union of Isabelle Livre and Jingo Jenova. She was destined to be born a normal human girl, until an incident during one of her mother's adventures led to her being corrupted by the foul energies of the Bao Bao plains. If not for the immediate intervention of Hikari Shiro, Ikari would have been transformed into a dark abomination, long only for the death of the living. However at great personal loss to himself, Hikari managed to save the young girl from the energies, allowing her to instead become a being of pure crystal. All was going well for the young crystal fetus, until Isabelle, without any proof or investigation, decided her children were going to kill her... and decided to kill them first. She plunged a dagger into her womb and tried to murder them in one fell swoop. Thankfully at the last moment, Yig intervened, sensing the power of the crystal children, and took them for himself. Encasing the 5 children in orbs of crystal to grow into the tools of evil and chaos his brother desired... Jingo tried to save them... but ultimately Ikari was the only one of her siblings to manage to escape the grasp of the twisted deity. Ikari remembered the darkness... it was very recent after all, everything started in the darkness... with the snakes and shadows that twisted around her... Still she felt safe. It was warm in her orb, and when she closed her eyes, she could listen to the whispers of the one that she knew only as her savior, the strange hissing and eldritch noises of Yig. Of course she did not know his name then, or now in fact. To him he was only comfort, warmth, safety, a light she could look to. It is rare to remember the time spent before your birth, but Ikari did, faint flashes in dreams, whispered secrets discerned from the noises of crowds. The time with Yig was the most vivid, in much the way anything truly awesome is, in the very old and terrifying sense of the word. Her time with Jingo, with Connie, they were more vague impressions then anything else, but Yig...Yig had left a lasting impression. It ingrained into Ikari from an early age... that their was always something greater out there, and that, sometimes you just couldn't do much of anything about your circumstances. She remembered having siblings once... she mourned them still, somewhere in the back of her mind. Deep down she knew whatever happened to them... was not pleasant. In comparison to her time with Yig, her birth, as amazing an event as it was for the crystal girl...was more then a little mundane. Everyday for the last month of her imprisonment in the diamond egg that was her artificial womb Ikari pressed against its outside surface, kicking and pushing to attempt to find freedom from the strange eldritch fluids which filled the egg. One day... she simply tried her hardest, pushing harder and harder against the confines of the cage until... she broke free. Cracking the diamond shell and rolling out happily, breathing in clean air for the first time in her life. Jingo was of course overjoyed to see his last surviving child break free and made it his duty to ensure that she would be safe going forward. No longer would she be kidnapped by foul elder gods, or killed by her mother. Her childhood was rather uneventful, due to her incredible weight and her unusual physiology most mothers tended to have their children avoid her, so she made no friends. She spent most of her time with her father in the halls of Okibo's palaces, learning the basics of Finance, Diplomacy, Rulership and all the skills one would need to lead a kingdom as she knew she would one day need to. When she could, she also spent time with the clerics of the Eldest that served her father, learning the ways of the Fey and growing to appreciate the colorful gods that she and her father worshiped. At the equivalent of the age of 13 for her, her father sent her away to Wolfsreach to learn the way of the sword from her Sensei Lord Hikari Shirou, and he taught her grace, finesse and swordplay for much of her life. She was quite happy spending her time here until... events back home in Chessur forced the princess to return abruptly... her father had died, and Winter had invaded the lands of her youth. The young princess now had to take back her home... Chapter 1: The Rise of A Fey Queen It was a day much like any other when Ikari first received the news that her father had become a bloodthirsty ghoul, and that the nobility that she had grown up with had been participating in horrific rituals where they consumed the flesh of criminals after their execution. In full truth Ikari never fully expected to become Queen of Chessur, her father was one of the most powerful Archmages that one was likely to find in the world, he did not age, and as far as Ikari knew they had no significant enemies other then Maloglash. Nevertheless Ikari had been trained since birth to lead her people and by god she was not going to let some monster claim her country, even if that monster was her father. She reads the notice once more, the notice of a smiling ghoul taking over her home. She leaves Wolfsreach with nothing but her sword and personal belongings and travels back home. Her father, the smiling fey who cared about his people and good in this world, was dead. It was time for her to return. In the shadows of Chessur, in the taverns that dotted the city, she gathered those who would not bow to an Undead king and raised an army of Fey in the shadows to bring the light back to Chessur. Across the major cities of the world, she penned letters to be distributed by fairy infiltrators. "I Princess Ikari Jenova of Chessur, do claim the throne of the Kingdom of Chessur by writt of blood and law. I do hereby declare that the man who sits upon the throne of the Kingdom of Chessur now, in the palace in which I was raised, is not my father, but an unholy abomination, and do declare that my father, King Jingo Jango Jenova of Chessur, is dead, gone forever and replaced by that smiling monster. For the sake of all that is good in the world and for my lawful and righteous claim to this city of Chessur, I declare war upon this Ghoul. I declare that the good citizens of Chessur will not accept this blatant annexation by the mad Raven Queen. The Seelie forces of the city stand with me! I call upon all the good citizens of the world to join us in reclaiming this city for the forces of light in the world, lest darkness take over this continent now and forever more. The Unseelie who now creep through the portal, the undead abominations of this sinful beast. THEY WILL NOT BE ALLOWED ON THIS CONTINENT!" ~Queen Ikari Of Chessur, Servant of the People She did not expect anyone to respond but.... they did... the heroes of the world came at her call, and they fought back the dark fey of the winter court which had covered the city in eternal snow, and sought to drag a piece of the Material Plane into Arcadia. Eventually they broke through the palace and uncovered the truth, Jingo was missing, and had been replaced by a Prince of the Winter Court. The Prince of Nightfall.... Though the Fey demigod was incredibly strong, Ruuska, Hikari, and Azrael managed to banish him with their light, ending his claim over Chessur forever. The days that came after were... hard... the young girl was no longer a mere rebel leader fighting against the Winter Court... and she was no longer a princess merely learning what it meant to rule. She now had responsibility to her people that she had never expected to wield at such a young age. Her coronation took place on the 28th of Arodus in front of an assembly of her citizens... and that was appropriately the last day that Ikari was truly free. From now on she was not merely Ikari D. Jenova, she was the servant of the people of Chessur, their Queen, and an embodiment of their will. She has done her best to be a worthy queen in the intervening days... but she is frustrated by her weakness in comparison to her father, her inability to be the brave warrior Queen that her people deserve. Before Ikari is forced to marry and provide an heir for the throne of Chessur, she will do as her father did an adventure, solving problems around the world and risking her life to improve herself bit by bit. The path forward will not be easy... but Ikari knows that she cannot spend the rest of her life relying on others to defend her. So when her royal work is done for the day, and the call goes out for heroes to slay evil, Ikari puts on her disguise and ventures forth with her knight Ara to try to bring some good into the world. Physical Appearance Ikari is an exceptionally beautiful young girl, having aged rapidly to reach her point of physical maturity, she henceforth stopped aging leaving her perpetually locked in the appearance of a vivacious 18 year old queen. She has short hair entirely made out of strands of diamond, eyes made of sparkling pale sapphires, and the rest of her body tends to be made of various shades of quartz, with rose quartz colored almost exactly like slightly pale human skin making up the majority of her form. Her body is incredibly heavy, weighing multiple tons as befits a dense being of crystal, however she looks exceedingly delicate. Her arms, and legs are delicate and slender in form ending in finger and toes that are topped with brilliant mother of pearl. She carries a grace that is unnatural for a being of her weight. She looks almost like a doll, painstakingly crafted from crystal by hand. Nothing on her body is exceptionally large or small, everything including her breasts are in harmonious proportion with the rest of her body. Generally speaking Ikari can be found in an elegant green dress, with gold thread throughout it depicting fables and legends of heroic bent from the First World. Knights fighting Bandersnatches, Jabberwock being tamed, cunning foxes tricking gods, the scenes constantly shift on a day to day basis, reflecting the rich tapestry of stories in universe. Her only accessories are a simple pale gold circlet inset with emeralds, her crown as Queen of Chessur, and an elaborate crystal hair clip fashioned from her baby teeth, reformed of course into a more artistic shape, and a simple choker of platinum with a ruby hanging from it. Her feet are eternally bare, as very few shoes of her size can be both comfortable, and withstand her tremendous weight. They rarely poke out from underneath the hem of her long green dress, but for the few occasions when they do, Ikari tries to make certain that they are exceptionally clean and polished, with multiple enchantments preventing grime from clinging to her feet. Internally, Ikari's body is a strange and mostly magical creation, for internally she is also made entirely out of crystal, and within the hollow of her body, food, water, and oxygen, are simply converted into magical energy that allows her to power her motion. Thanks to the very rich fey magic which permeates the air of Chessur, Ikari is practically glowing with magic stored in the crystals of her body throughout her upbringing. Though she does not have blood exactly, the fey magic inside of her tends to react to her emotions and color her body in ways extraordinarily reminiscent of normal human reactions. Personality Ikari in a rather sharp contrast to her father, being a hardworking, mature and incredibly dutiful young lady, who values pragmatism and decisive action quite a bit. She makes sure to always project a calm and regal demeanor and for the most part is internally rather calm. Though she knows she is weak and could be murdered at any time by beings as strong as her father, she still maintains a chipper and optimistic attitude. After all there was no point worrying about things you could not prevent, you could only prepare the best you could and hope it was enough. Despite her rather pragmatic personality, Ikari is a great believer in hope and faith and rather incredibly values the brief respites she gets in her day to pray to her eclectic pantheon of gods. She mostly prays to them for the sake of the people of Chessur, who she considers to be her family one and all. Ikari has always been of the opinion that a Queen's role is to serve her people, not the other way around, and is committed to resigning whenever she grows to feel that she has somehow already done enough for them. A true queen must never grow complacent after all, she must always strive to be better for her people's sake, and to throw aside personal desires for them as well. She is incredibly loyal to the ideals by which she was raised, and has never seen herself as better in anyway then the commoners who make up her kingdom. Ikari will always put the greater good of her people over her own personal satisfaction, though sometimes she can disagree with herself about what exactly that greater good is. While this all may make Ikari seem like the sort of person who values rigid structures and hard rules, a prude, she is instead a rather free spirited individual for the most part, outside of her duties as queen. As someone raised to rule a nation of Fey, Ikari is incredibly used to diverse perspective and is rather tolerant of all sorts of views and people. She values fun quite a bit, and is fond of building dance halls and centers of entertainment for her people. She is very permissive about conflicting points of view within Chessur and does her best to make sure that the Unseelie and Seelie can both find something to enjoy in her lands. Ikari loves stories about cunning heroes the most, and is as fond of a good prank or bit of mischief as her father was. She believes that you see the best and truest version of people when you give them freedom to express themselves and just a gentle hand to guide them. Allies & Enemies Allies *Hikari/Bahl/Lucent: Taught her the way of the sword and practically raised her for a quarter of her life. She will eternally consider him her sensei. Aided her in taking the throne during the invasion of the Winter Court. *Lilith: They first met during a rather contentious diplomatic meeting, but Lilith proved herself to be a good friend afterwards, offering the young girl assistance during the invasion of the Winter Court, and kind advice afterwards. *Miyuki: They met during a rather more courteous diplomatic meeting, Ikari has always had good impressions of the fox, impressions which were further improved after she aided her in retaking her home from the winter fey. *Ruuska: A kindly man who aided her in retaking her home during the Winter Courts invasion *Azrael: The king of Liebenreich and her adoptive grandfather, he aided her quite well in retaking her home from the winter court, and took rather good care of her on occasion in her younger years, though he was undead at that point. *Jingo: Her feelings towards her father are... complicated after what he did... she finds it hard to think about him without crying. But still she loves him. *J-Hara: A kind man who aided in retaking her home from the Winter Court. *Scharp: The man she considers her overlord, the only person to whom she kneels as a Queen. *Ara: Ikari's first knight, her best friend.... she is Ikari's oldest and closest confidant with her father gone. *Manfred: Her general and one of her suitors, she has taken to going to him for advice on combat matters. *Katherine: Ikari's mother from birth, she left for the crusades against Maloglash and died... permanently. The paladin taught Ikari morality, and is part of the reason she takes her duties as queen so seriously. She misses her mom dearly. *Knayde: One of her suitors, she doesn't know him too well, but she hopes he is kind, and currently he is the person she most expects to end up married to, given his political ties to Wrathia. *Troxian: Her Warden, and someone she greatly respects. *The Eldest: Ikari was raised hearing tales of the Glory of the Eldest, and their priests were always an essential part of her education. Ikari has great respect for the eldest and has always felt that they have had a presence in her life. She considers the Eldest to be essential to keeping Chessur safe. Enemies *The Winter Court: Invaders and Evildoers that Ikari despises for attempting to take her throne and for sullying her fathers name. Rumors and Gossip (Please note these rumours may be wholly or partially untrue. Indeed most of them aren't. All of this gossip can be picked up by spending 1d4 days in Chessur and succeeding at a dc 10 diplomacy check) *Ikari is fond of drinking from a specific wellspring high in the mountains at the outskirts of Chessur. *Ikari is the bastard daughter of Scharp and a Crystal Dragon. *Ikari is the daughter of Count Ranalc. *Ikari was one of the nobles who participated in consuming human flesh along with Jingo. *Ikari can be used as the component for an extremely powerful wish if she is killed. *Ikari has aged incredibly quickly because she is secretly a Tane that Jingo acquired from Magdh. *Ikari is a sadist who tends to crush the heads of rebellious peasants between her diamond hands* *Ikari has sold her soul to the Eldest in exchange for power. *Ikari is fond of adventuring in disguise much like her father used to. *Ikari is the lover of her Knight Ara *Ikari is some sort of experiment gone wrong, a golem that somehow became sentient. *Ikari is too shy to directly donate and tends to go undercover to give money to local charities in Chessur. *Ikari is a new species of Fey or Outsider come to stalk the Material. *Ikari is the result of some sort of magical ritual gone wrong, likely when Jingo was first learning to be an Archmage. *Ikari has no blood, but manages to blush by drinking the blood of Fey who do not go to sleep like good little children. *Ikari one day wishes to break free from Okibo and declare herself Empress of the continent of Hongal. *Ikari is the high priestess of the eldest, and they have blessed her with incredible and unnatural power to use against their enemies. *Ikari can slap a man through a wall with barely an effort, she can crack concrete with a stomp of her foot. Trivia *Ikari is very fond of history and folk tales, and tends to treat scholars of such things who take time to speak to her exceptionally well. Often rewarding them with gold. *Ikari is known to frequently crack the floor of her castle in Chessur with an errant step. She despairs at the cost of replacing the marble. *Ikari is incredibly fond of Green and Gold in combination, these are also the national colors of Chessur. *Ikari has visited the First World and liked it quite a bit. *Ikari owns a log cabin in Elysium, a gift from her father. *Ikari is usually under some sort of Mindblank or anti-scrying magic provided by her local mages. *Ikari loves eating charcoal and is very happy receiving it as presents. *Ikari hates shoes, because they restrict her movement and generally break under her weight at the most embarrassing times. Rp Hooks Ikari can always be approached from 9-5 Moonday through Fireday in her castle throne room with some basic security checks and paperwork for an audience. *Ikari can be found in the orphanages of Chessur under heavy guard, visiting the orphans, donating toys, and otherwise playing games with them to raise morale. Bright and ambitious orphans are often offered a scholarship to the university during these visits. *Ikari can be found in the Eldest Cathedral in Chessur the entirety of Sunday, administering to the masses, praying to her gods, and providing charity to the poor. *Ikari can be found working on paperwork in her study on most days past 5 and asleep past 11 PM and it is generally not allowed to disturb her during these times. However those who manage to bypass her guards to do so, certainly gain her attention, and her ire. Goals *To see Chessur prosper *To see the Eldest gain further respect as gods *To become stronger then her father was. *To be a fair and noble queen. Recent Events Arodus 28 1005: Ikari is Crowned the Queen of the Lands of Chessur and Lord Paramount of the continent of Hongal. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active